This invention relates generally to an arrangement for the recessed mounting of an enclosed light fixture housing in an aperture in a planar support member, such as, for example, a ceiling or wall and more particularly to such an arrangement which permits the mounting of the light fixture housing in an existing support member.
Various types of arrangements are presently employed for mounting recessed light fixtures in ceilings or the like planar support members. Some of these arrangements include arms disposed along the outside of an enclosed light fixture housing, which, subsequent to insertion of the housing into the aperture defined in the support member, are rotatable outwardly from the housing to engage a member previously positioned behind the support member, to retain the fixture housing therein. Examples of such arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,082 and 3,018,083.
While the last-mentioned arrangements serve to mount an enclosed light fixture housing in recessed fashion in an aperture in a planar support member, these arrangements are relatively complex in design and include a plurality of elements which must be assembled and affixed to the fixture housing. Furthermore, such mounting arrangements conventionally require additional mounting members, positioned behind the support member prior to insertion of the fixture housing thereinto, which mounting members cooperate with the rotatable arms to secure the light fixture housing in place on the support member. It is often difficult if not impossible to affix the last-mentioned mounting members in existing support members, such as a ceiling or wall.
In addition to the arrangements illustrated in the above-mentioned patents, there is also available in the lighting field, a light fixture, sold under the name Hoffmeister-Leuchten, which does not include an enclosed housing, but merely an open, U-shaped lamp socket support frame attached to a flanged trim ring. The socket support frame includes tabular clips which are received in slots formed in support legs thereof and are movable in the slots on ratchet teeth formed on the legs. The tabular clips are provided for engagement of the inner surface of the support member to secure the light fixture in a mounted position thereon. The tabular clips are insertable into the slots only from the outer surface of the legs of the U-shaped support frame by reaching into the aperture in which the socket support frame is received and around the legs to maneuver the clips into the slots.
While this arrangement is simpler than the others described, employing fewer parts, etc., it is not suitable for use with a fully enclosed light fixture housing mountable in recessed fashion in an aperture in a planar support member, as it would not be possible to insert the tabular clips into the slotted legs of the socket support frame in such case. Furthermore, use of an open light socket frame structure in a ceiling or similar support member, could be unsafe.